frozenfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Verya97/Rozdział 16 - Uczta
Rozdział 16 - Uczta Oficjalna część uczty rozpoczęła się równo o godzinie osiemnastej w sali tronowej, gdy wszyscy uczestnicy turnieju już się odświeżyli, a damy przywdziały kreacje przeznaczone specjalnie na tę okazję (nie mogły przecież pokazać się w tych samych sukniach, w jakich podziwiały turniejowe zmagania). Elsa wzięła głęboki wdech, zaplatając dłonie na brzuchu. Czekała ją najbardziej stresująca część uroczystości — powitania z markizami. Dopiero stojąc na podwyższeniu w pobliżu tronów dostrzegła, jak wielu ich było. — Będzie dobrze, zrobiłaś na nich wrażenie — szepnęła jej do ucha Anna, pragnąc dodać siostrze otuchy. Elsa potoczyła wzrokiem po obcych twarzach, próbując wyczytać z nich uczucia, jakie żywili wobec niej. — Wielu się uśmiecha, to chyba dobry znak — odparła ostrożnie, próbując przekonać do tego samą siebie. Odnalazła w tłumie don Guzmana, który właśnie przeciskał się na czoło kordonu markizów, trzymając pod ramię swoją żonę. Oboje co chwila znikali, gdyż należeli do jednych z najniższych osób na sali, ale widok uśmiechniętej twarzy markiza dodawał jej otuchy. Wszyscy ustawili się zgodnie z ważnością przed podestem, na którym stała wraz z Mercedes i Anną. Rodzina de Guzmanów, już w komplecie z synem zajęła miejsce na samym przedzie, gdzie jako pierwsza powitała ją królowa Iberii. Elsa dostrzegła ogromne wyrazy współczucia na twarzach markiza i jego żony, którzy rozmawiali z nią przyciszonymi głosami. Mercedes musiała być niezwykle lubianą władczynią, choć ostatnie wydarzenia najwyraźniej ukryły większość tych wspaniałych przymiotów, którymi zasłużyła sobie na taką troskę zwykle kapryśnych możnych. Don Guzmán skłonili się przed Mercedes i natychmiast podeszli do sióstr z Arendelle, wymieniając z nimi kolejne ukłony. — Markiz Alfonso de Guzmán, wasza wysokość, witam serdecznie. Po raz wtóry — powiedział cicho markiz, najwyraźniej nie chcąc, by ktoś usłyszał jego przytyk do obowiązującej etykiety, która nie pozwalała zlekceważyć rozbudowanego ceremoniału powitań. — Bardzo mi przyjemnie — odparła oficjalnie, uśmiechając się. Don Guzmán po raz kolejny okazywał się być dobrym duchem, który sprawiał, że otoczenie od razu stawało się mniej przytłaczające. — Markiza Dolores de Guzmán, to dla mnie wielki zaszczyt — zaszczebiotała przejętym głosem towarzyszka jego boku, niechcący upuszczając wachlarz i natychmiast się czerwieniąc. Markiza de Guzmán stanowiła idealne dopełnienie swojego męża — również była niewysoka i krępawa, a z jej pucołowatej twarzy biły ciepło i serdeczność. Okrągłe i charakterystycznie urodziwe oblicze markizy, otoczone burzą loków o barwie pszenicy, przypominało Elsie twarz małego aniołka, choć doña Dolores nie wyglądała już wcale tak młodo. Wymieniły ukłony, a w tym czasie markiz podniósł z podłogi wachlarz małżonki i wręczył go jej z uśmiechem, na który odpowiedziała bez wahania. Widząc bijące od nich, silne uczucie, Elsa zaczęła się zastanawiać, czy ich małżeństwo było zaaranżowane i stanowiło ten niewielki ułamek zaplanowanych związków, które z biegiem czasu związała prawdziwa miłość. — Wasza wysokość wygląda dziś przepięknie — przyznała z matczynym zacięciem markiza, lustrując z zachwytem suknię Elsy. Królowa podziękowała i również pochwaliła kreację markizy, gdyż kompozycja butelkowej zieleni i złota bardzo jej się podobała. Choć zawsze z dystansem przyjmowała podobne komplementy, najpierw uważnie rozpatrując ich szczerość, dziś nie miała ku nim żadnych wątpliwości. Na ucztę założyła ową prześliczną, makową suknię, którą rankiem otrzymała od królowej Mercedes. W owej kreacji wykonanej z delikatnego jedwabiu, o fantazyjnych splisowaniach przeszywanych złotem, z iberyjskim dekoltem i spiętej w talii ozdobnym, skórzanym pasem, prezentowała się wprost zjawiskowo. Wyjątkowo, ze względu na okazję, nawet pozwoliła Pilar uczesać sobie włosy. Dzięki zręczności małej służącej jej gęste, platynowe pukle spięte były w luźnego koka, z którego gdzieniegdzie uwalniały się kręcone pasma, dodając twarzy Elsy jeszcze więcej delikatności i uwalniając dziewczęcy urok z jej dostojnej, oficjalnej miny. Najwyraźniej syn de Guzmanów, don Rodrigo, którego książę Alexander tak szybko położył na turnieju, również był pod urokiem królowej, gdyż na powitanie ze strony Elsy jego policzki niemal dorównały barwą jej sukni. Królowa pomyślała, że natychmiastowe czerwienienie się było niezawodnym znakiem rozpoznawczym de Guzmanów. Markizowie rozpoczęli rozmowę z Anną, a Elsa była niemal pewna, że bardzo cicho przemknęło w ich konwersacji słowo „zakład". Wraz ze wciąż śmiertelnie poważną Mercedes i roześmianą Anną, po kolei witała przedstawicieli najznamienitszych rodów Iberii oraz generałów iberyjskiej armii. Niektórzy z nich, zwłaszcza starsi, tak, jak ostrzegał Rafael, rzeczywiście przedstawiali się wszystkimi nazwiskami, których nikt poza nimi samymi chyba nie byłby w stanie powtórzyć. Elsa dziwiła się nad użytecznością tego procederu. W Arendelle było to proste — każdy Bogasson, Jensen, Ulfmann czy Dolberg, nieważne czy wysoko, czy nisko urodzony, miał tylko jedno miano i pracował na jego dobre imię. Każdy wiedział, kto kryje się za jakim nazwiskiem, dzięki czemu od razu było wiadomo czego można było od niego oczekiwać, oraz ile zajmie on miejsca w urzędniczej rubryce. Tymczasem w przypadku Iberyjczyków, jeżeli któryś z nich nazywał się Pablo Ezequiel Castro y Herrera y Sigismundo de Santa María y Paz, trudno było zapamiętać nawet pierwszy człon nazwiska. Kim był Castro, kim Herrera, a kim Paz? Jaka przeszłość wiązała z każdym z tych nazwisk? Dla Elsy było to wysoce niepraktyczne, lecz sądząc po strojach, wyposażeniu komnat i zupełnie innej percepcji przymiotników waloryzujących, Iberyjczykom niespecjalnie leżała na sercu praktyczność czegokolwiek. Wszyscy byli jednak do Elsy przyjaźnie nastawieni, a niektórzy, ci pozbawieni nacjonalistycznego zacięcia do wywyższania się, szeroko się uśmiechali. Najwyraźniej jej lodowa sztuczka na rozpoczęciu turnieju rzeczywiście zjednała jej serca markizów, chociaż ci żonaci okazywali zdecydowanie mniej entuzjazmu, uważnie obserwowani przez swoje połowice. Jako ostatni przywitał się z Elsą wysoki, czarnowłosy i chmurny mężczyzna w mundurze, którego zapamiętała z turnieju jako El Lusitano. — To zaszczyt, a zarazem wielka przyjemność dla moich oczu ujrzeć waszą wysokość. Dom* Bartolomé Cristóvão da Silva, pierwszy oficer admirała Oriola Vallardo. Elsa oczywiście pochwaliła oficera za znakomitą walkę w trakcie turnieju, jednocześnie zwracając uwagę na wyrazisty akcent jego mowy, tak niesamowicie podobny do tego, jaki słyszała w słowach księcia Rubena. Zanim królowa Mercedes oficjalnie zakończyła powitania, cały czas zachodziła w głowę, skąd w głosie następcy tronu Iberii mogła pojawić się ta luzytańska nuta. Postanowiła, że zapyta go o to przy najbliższej okazji. Uroczystość przeniosła się do pięknie przystrojonych stołów na zachodnim dziedzińcu. Tuż przed rozpoczęciem uczty ich stabilność na trawie pieczołowicie sprawdzał sam Bendigo. Pedantyczny majordomus najwyraźniej nie zwracał uwagi na niezadowolone miny swoich spoconych podwładnych, którzy od kilku godzin męczyli się z długimi, ciężkimi stołami, niezliczoną ilość razy próbując, czy aby na pewno się nie kołyszą. Kiedy wszyscy zajęli przynależne im miejsca, królowa Mercedes powstała ze swojego ozdobnego fotela, znajdującego się u samego szczytu stołu. Delikatnie zastukała w kieliszek, którego dźwięczne brzmienie uciszyło wszystkie rozmowy. Rozpoczęły się toasty. Pierwszy wzniesiono za królową Elsę, drugi za księżniczkę Annę, trzeci za Aredelle, a kolejne za pozostałych gości, królową Mercedes i książęta. Gdy puchary przestały się wznosić, władczyni Iberii skinęła głową w kierunku siedzących pod gołym niebem muzyków. Orkiestra składająca się z piszczałek, tamburynów, bębnów, kastanietów, gitar i lutni zgodnie uderzyła w szybkie i skoczne tony. Służący długim korowodem wnieśli na stoły rozmaite pieczone mięsa, ryby, sałatki, nieznane kształty, które Anna od razu zaczęła podejrzewać o bycie tajemniczymi owocami morza, a także mnóstwo zwykłych owoców na półmiskach wielkości tarcz. Pomiędzy kolumnami pojawiły się również ogromne beczki, których obecność wszyscy goście powitali radosnymi uśmiechami. Elsę w jednej chwili uderzyła niemal setka różnych zapachów, które natychmiast przypomniały jej jak bardzo jest głodna. Widziała tu jednak tak wiele pysznych potraw, że długo nie mogła zdecydować się, od czego zacząć. W końcu jej wzrok przyciągnął pieczony bażant w ziołach, który okazał się być równie pyszny jak wyglądał. Jego mięso było niezwykle delikatne, a dobór przypraw wręcz niezrównany. — Proszę pogratulować kucharzom w moim imieniu, wasza wysokość — zwróciła się do Mercedes, która choć była gospodynią, zjadła jedynie odrobinę ryby zapiekanej z oliwkami i majerankiem. — Niezmiernie się cieszę, że wasza królewska mość jest zadowolona — odparła szczerze Mercedes z lekkim uśmiechem, choć jej głos brzmiał tak, jakby nie zdążyła wrócić z odległego świata własnych rozmyślań. — Z pewnością nie tylko ja — zapewniła Elsa, obserwując Annę oraz gwardzistów, którzy próbowali wszystkiego po kolei i wyglądało na to, że prędzej skończą się potrawy, niż uznają coś za niesmaczne. Mercedes wróciła już jednak do swoich myśli, zatapiając spojrzenie we wciąż pełnym, złoconym kielichu. Z pustym wzrokiem beznamiętnie przelewała jego zawartość od krawędzi do krawędzi. Elsa nie próbowała wymuszać na zmęczonej królowej konwersacji, choć chciała jak najwcześniej poznać przewidywaną godzinę rozpoczęcia rozmów dyplomatycznych. W Mercedes pomimo całego, uwodzicielskiego piękna znajdowało się też nieokreślone, onieśmielające zimno, które Elsa odczuła już na turnieju. Sam fakt, że Mercedes była od niej dwa razy starsza, niemal dwa razy dłużej sprawowała władzę i, na co wskazywał ciężarny brzuch, była znacznie bardziej doświadczona życiowo, sprawiał, że Elsa nie mogła pozbyć się wrażenia, iż zawsze będzie spoglądać na nią nieco z dołu. W tym miejscu sytuowała ją też pozycja proszącego o pokój i sojusznika potencjalnego wroga. Władca tak naprawdę nigdy nie był równy władcy. Westchnęła dyskretnie i postanowiła cieszyć się ucztą, by nie żałować jej, gdy w końcu porwą ją obowiązki. Spróbowała jeszcze niewielkich, bladoróżowych stworzonek o słonawym posmaku, które usługujący jej chłopak nazwał krewetkami, oraz nieco sałatki z oliwkami i pomidorami, delikatnie skropioną wszechobecną oliwą. Po tych potrawach miała już dość, choć nie spróbowała nawet ułamka wszystkich dań. Czuła jednak silne pragnienie, gdyż szybko przekonała się, że kuchnia iberyjska wprost kocha ostre przyprawy. Poprosiła więc służącego by napełnił jej kielich i gdy to uczynił, nawet nie spojrzawszy na jego zawartość, wypiła wszystko niemal duszkiem. Gdy tylko to zrobiła, zaczęła głośno kaszleć. Nie była to w żadnym razie słodka nalewka, którą podawano na ucztach w Arendelle, lecz najprawdziwsze, mocne wino. Elsa pierwszy raz spróbowała czegoś, co tak intensywnie rozgrzało jej gardło, ale musiała przyznać, że sam smak nie był zły — charakterystycznie słodki, z lekką, kwaskowatą nutą. Szybko zorientowała się, że był to jedyny dostępny na uczcie napój i wtedy przypomniała sobie opowieści Rafaela o wielkiej sławie iberyjskiego wina. Cóż, nie mogła zaprzeczyć, że w pełni mu się ona należała. Wtem orkiestra zamilkła, uciszona dłonią markiza de Guzmana, który nawet w trakcie uczty czuł się zobowiązany do trzymania ręki na pulsie. — Jego wysokość infant Rubén Víctor — zaanonsował głośno stojący przy drzwiach wartownik, zachęcony z daleka przez markiza. Wszyscy natychmiast oderwali się od jedzenia i zwrócili głowy w kierunku pałacowych wrót. W progu pojawił się właśnie książę Rubén, który lekko skinął ręką na herolda, najwyraźniej chcąc go powstrzymać przed ogłoszeniem wszem i wobec jego obecności, lecz nie zdążył. Elsa już z daleka dostrzegła, że jego potężna sylwetka była przygarbiona i wyraźnie zmęczona. — Oto prawdziwy zwycięzca! — rzekł don Vallardo, energicznie wymachując nożem jak mieczem. Dyskusja na temat wyniku turnieju rozgorzała na nowo, z jeszcze większą siłą. — Drogi panie admirale, pierwszy cios się liczy! Pierwszy cios! — skontrował odważnie z drugiej strony stołu młodziutki markiz José María de Ravina y Rey, który najwyraźniej jeszcze nie mógł przeboleć swojej wstydliwej porażki w starciu z infantem Rubenem. — Pierwszy cios! — powtórzyło zgodnie kilku markizów, wśród których większość stanowili pokonani w pierwszej rundzie turnieju. — Cóż by mu było po tym pierwszym ciosie, gdyby szło na śmierć i życie? — spytał z charakterystycznym akcentem, do tej pory milczący, oficer da Silva. — Książę Alexander już byłby krótszy o głowę! — parsknął śmiechem rozochocony admirał Vallardo, który śmiejąc się, trącał szerokimi ramionami swoich sąsiadów. — Drogi panie oficerze, tym właśnie ma różnić się turniej od bitwy, że nikt nikogo nie zabija — zwrócił spokojnie uwagę markiz de Ravina y Rey. El Lusitano mruknął coś pod nosem w swoim ojczystym języku i powrócił do jedzenia, najwyraźniej nie mając ochoty na dalsze bezowocne spory. — Wy, wojskowi zawsze chcielibyście naginać zasady — zabrał głos dostojny markiz Umberto de Valencia, uważnie przysłuchujący się dyskusji. — I nic dziwnego, w prawdziwej bitwie nie ma żadnych zasad — zauważył oficer Sanz. — A was, co tylko wymyślacie paragrafy, pokonałby każdy, kto żyje na żołnierskim chlebie! — dodał buńczucznie don Vallardo, który choć był potężny w pięści, głowę miał zaskakująco słabą. W gronie markizów dało się słyszeć szmer zdumienia nad wyraźnym brakiem szacunku ze strony admirała. — Gdyby nie to, że siedzimy teraz przy królewskim stole, z chęcią sprawdziłbym to, co pan deklaruje, admirale — odezwał się znad cielęciny w miodzie markiz Eduardo Roberto Salinas, a w jego pozornie spokojnym głosie czaiła się dobrze zawoalowana groźba. Don Vallardo nabrał powietrza w usta i zamrugał kilkakrotnie, nie mogąc uwierzyć w to, że ktoś podważa prawdziwość jego słów. Gdyby nie nagłe pojawienie się służącego z wiadomością, cała konwersacja mogłaby w mgnieniu oka przenieść się na poziom niewerbalny. — Jego książęca mość książę Rubén Víctor pragnie panów zawiadomić, iż pogodził się z porażką w turnieju i nie życzy sobie kłótni przy stole — oznajmił niepewnie chłopiec, na wszelki wypadek odsuwając się od don Vallardo, którego płonące spojrzenie spoczęło ciężko na jego twarzy. Markizowie i oficerowie jeszcze trochę fukali na siebie z niezadowoleniem, lecz żaden z nich nie podjął ponownie tematu. Na szczęście wino krążyło po stole na tyle sprawnie, że większość z obecnych natychmiast zapomniała o całym zajściu, zerkając jedynie ku królewskiemu stołowi, gdzie po prawicy królowej Arendelle zasiadał książę Rubén. — Jak się czujesz, wasza książęca mość? — spytała Elsa, przyglądając się uważnie infantowi, który skrzywił się nieprzyjemnie, opadłszy na krzesło. Z bliska dostrzegła pod jego oczami sine cienie, zdradzające zmęczenie i ból. — Dziękuję za troskę, wasza wysokość. Wszystko w porządku, ostrze na szczęście zatrzymało się na żebrze — odparł cicho, ostrożnie biorąc wdech. Kiedy jednak zobaczył pobladłe policzki królowej Arendelle, dodał po namyśle: — Przepraszam waszą wysokość za szczegóły. — Przecież to bardzo poważna rana! — zauważyła z troską Elsa, ściszając głos w ostatniej chwili. — Proszę się nie martwić, wasza wysokość, mój brat nie celował, by zabić, sam wszedłem mu pod ostrze. Nawet gdyby trafił między żebra, klinga nie dosięgłaby płuca — zapewnił zdawkowo, biorąc do ręki puchar z winem. Elsa utkwiła wzrok w pustym talerzu, chcąc przetrawić na spokojnie to, co właśnie usłyszała. W Arendelle turnieje były prawdziwą rzadkością, a jeśli już takowy miał miejsce, zawsze walczyło się technicznie, dążąc do rozbrojenia przeciwnika, które było jedyną drogą do zwycięstwa. Tutaj, w Iberii, panowały inne, bardziej brutalne zasady pojedynków, a jednak wszyscy hołdowali im bez szemrania. Złamane nosy, sińce, zadrapania, a nawet głębokie rany nie były tutaj najwyraźniej niczym niezwykłym. Książę wykorzystał milczenie królowej i natychmiast zabrał się do jedzenia, łapiąc pierwszą potrawę, jaka mu się nawinęła. Elsa słyszała wiele niewiarygodnych opowieści o mężczyznach, którzy w trakcie jednej uczty potrafili pożreć tyle, ile zwykle jadali w tydzień. Nie potrafiła sobie tego nawet wyobrazić, aż zobaczyła to na własne oczy. Upływały kolejne minuty, a książę Rubén jedynie sięgał coraz dalej na stół po kolejne potrawy i puchary wina, których zawartość najwyraźniej coraz skuteczniej pozwalała mu zapomnieć o ranie. Królowa liczyła dania z szeroko otwartymi oczami, starając się nie zwracać uwagi na mlaskanie, ani na szeroko wyłożone na blacie łokcie księcia. Infant zjadł, a właściwie pożarł całego kurczaka, trzy cielęce uda, cztery ryby, pełny talerz krewetek i homara. Odwróciła wzrok w ostatniej chwili, dostrzegając jeszcze kątem oka, że wytarł dłonie z tłuszczu o przód ozdobnego, białego kubraka. O ile potrafiła zrozumieć to, że na pewno był potwornie głodny i osłabiony, to nie mogła zaakceptować podobnego zachowania przy stole. Następca tronu tak wielkiego państwa jak Iberia powinien stanowić nieskazitelny wzór do naśladowania. Spojrzała dyskretnie na księcia Alexandra i, tak jak się spodziewała, właśnie takie postępowanie ujrzała. Książę po raz kolejny zawołał pachołka z dzbanem wina, by napełnił jego kielich. Chłopiec, nauczony doświadczeniem ostatnich minut nawet nie poruszył się, by obsłużyć innych gości. Wiedział, że nie zdążyłby dojść nawet do drugiego końca królewskiego stołu, nie będąc wezwanym z powrotem. Infant odwrócił się w stronę królowej, najwyraźniej chcąc kontynuować rozmowę, lecz Elsa w dalszym ciągu nie potrafiła otrząsnąć się tego, czego właśnie była świadkiem. Jako że nie mogła tak po prostu odejść, czy zwyczajnie zwrócić mu uwagi, cisza przeciągała się. — Przepraszam waszą książęcą mość za swoją reakcję, lecz nie przywykłam do tak spokojnego rozprawiania o zranieniach — wyznała spokojnie, uznając, że kontynuowanie przerwanej rozmowy będzie najlepszym wyjściem. — Powinienem się tego domyślić pierwszy, wasza wysokość. Przez chwilę miała wrażenie, że domyślił się przyczyny jej nagłego milczenia, ale że nic na ten temat nie wspomniała zapewne uznał, że wszystko było w porządku. — W ręce waszej królewskiej mości — dodał, wznosząc puchar z winem i delikatnie stukając nim o czarę w dłoniach Elsy, o której istnieniu niemal zapomniała. Królowa zdecydowała się upić łyk dopiero po namyślne, więc uwadze księcia nie uszła jej lekko skrzywiona mina. — Widzę, że nie tylko do tego wasza wysokość nie jest przyzwyczajona — zauważył przyjaźnie, najwyraźniej nie zauważając resztek krewetki zaplątanych w swojej brodzie. — To prawda — przyznała szczerze, czując, jak zaczyna się jej kręcić w głowie. Dyskretnie przyłożyła dłoń do brzegu czarki i napełniła ją śniegiem, który natychmiast zaczął się topić. Książę, w przeciwieństwie do znakomitej większości ludzi, nawet tego nie skomentował, jakby posiadanie mocy tworzenia lodu nie było niczym niezwykłym. — Wasza wysokość nie przepada za winem? — Wręcz przeciwnie, lecz, co tu kryć, nie jestem zbyt odporna na jego działanie. Mój ojciec nie byłby ze mnie dumny — parsknęła nieco nerwowym śmiechem. — Kolekcjonował wina z całego kontynentu i znał się na nich jak nikt inny. — O, proszę. Wolał frankońskie, czy italskie? — zapytał z wyraźnym zainteresowaniem. — Frankońskie. Z pewnością ucieszyłby się, gdyby mógł porozmawiać na ten temat z waszą wysokością. Książę Rubén zostawił jednak temat win i króla Agdara, zupełnie jakby nie chciał popełnić nietaktu, jak na początku rozmowy. Na pewno dobrze znał historię nagłej śmierci pary królewskiej z Arendelle przed czterema laty. Elsa była mu za to wdzięczna, gdyż odczuwała dziwną niechęć przed rozmową o ojcu z człowiekiem, który nie potrafił zachowywać się nawet w połowie tak dostojnie i godnie jak Agdar. — Jak waszej wysokości podoba się uczta? — zapytał, po raz kolejny opróżniając puchar. Choć z ostrożności mówił cicho, jego głęboki głos przebijał się przez akompaniament orkiestry, wesołe rozmowy i odgłosy jedzenia, sprawiając, że nietrudno było go zrozumieć. — Wszystko zostało przygotowane z niezwykłą dokładnością, a potrawy są wprost przepyszne — przyznała, zawczasu wyrzucając z myśli obraz jedzącego księcia Rubena. — Bardzo się cieszę, wasza wysokość. Mam nadzieję, że zapoznanie z markizami nie było zbyt uciążliwe? — Stało się znośne, gdy przestałam starać się zapamiętać wszystkie nazwiska. Wasza książęca mość nie wygląda, jakby żałował, że to przegapił... — skontrowała, chcąc wymknąć się z pułapki kurtuazyjnych pytań, na które straciła ochotę od porannego spaceru z księciem Alexandrem. — Rzeczywiście, wasza wysokość ma rację. Nie przepadam za dworskim rytuałem — przyznał szczerze. Elsa była w stanie w to uwierzyć po tym, co zobaczyła, lecz przypomniała sobie też, że wczoraj podczas oficjalnego powitania, wystawiony na dziesiątki spojrzeń, również nie wyglądał jakby czuł się komfortowo. Pomimo malejącej sympatii do księcia, nie dziwiła się temu. Znajdując się w otoczeniu tych wszystkich pięknych dam, musiał stanowić dla nich intrygujący temat do dyskusji. Z jednej strony był następcą tronu, a do tego kawalerem, co powinno czynić go najatrakcyjniejszym mężczyzną w całej Iberii, ale przez swój przeciętny wygląd i fakt posiadania brata idealnego w każdym aspekcie, wciąż był tylko uważnie obserwowany. — Jakże więc wasza książęca mość funkcjonuje na dworze? — zapytała, chcąc usłyszeć jakiekolwiek wyjaśnienie jego zachowania, lecz nie spodziewała się usłyszeć takiej odpowiedzi: — Prawdą jest, iż nie spędzam na nim zbyt wiele czasu. Zmarszczyła brwi i gestem dłoni podziękowała służącemu, który nachylił się nad nią z dzbanem, chcąc napełnić jej puchar. Wiedziała, że we wszystkim należało mieć umiar, lecz następca tronu najwyraźniej wciąż niczym się nie przejmował, korzystając z obecności służącego. Paradoksalnie, wypite wino jakby znikało bez śladu, gdyż cały czas zachowywał niesamowitą jasność umysłu. Chcąc jakoś uratować konwersację, która być może wyjaśniłaby jej przyczynę niektórych zachowań księcia i pozwoliła właściwie go ocenić, postanowiła zadać nurtujące ją pytanie. — Wasza książęca mość, już dziś w ogrodach miałam ochotę o to zapytać, lecz niestety przeszkodził mi książę Alexander... — rozpoczęła, pragnąć załagodzić możliwą niechęć wspomnieniem żartu młodszego z synów Mercedes, ale miast się uśmiechnąć, infant spoważniał, a jego rysy stężały, podobnie jak podczas ich porannego spaceru. — Wasza wysokość wciąż żywi do niego urazę? Dopilnuję, by przeprosił waszą wysokość oficjalnie — przerwał stanowczo, stawiając puchar na stole z taką siłą, że aż zadrżała cała zastawa. Elsa powstrzymała go, wyciągając ku niemu dłoń, by w żadnym wypadku nie próbował wstawać. Najwyraźniej alkohol w końcu zaczynał na niego działać i zdołał już zapomnieć o swojej ranie. — Nie, nie o to mi chodziło, wasza książęca mość. Infant przyjrzał się uważnie królowej, przez co jego surowa twarz stała się jeszcze bardziej niepokojąca w wyrazie. Nie dostrzegłszy jednak żadnych oznak fałszywej grzeczności, rozluźnił dłonie, które cały czas ściskały podłokietniki. Królowa wyraźnie widziała, że zachowywał się coraz dziwniej. Najwyraźniej pragnął unikać jakichkolwiek pytań z jej strony, co samo w sobie już było podejrzane. — Wybacz moją ciekawość, wasza książęca mość, lecz w trakcie naszych rozmowy usłyszałam w języku waszej wysokości nieco inny akcent. Zgaduję, iż był to luzytański? Następca tronu pogładził brodę i zmarszczył brwi. — Jak wasza wysokość go rozpoznała? — zapytał nieco podejrzliwie. — Dostrzegłam podobieństwo w trakcie rozmowy z admirałem da Silvą — przyznała powoli, nie rozumiejąc takiej reakcji ze strony księcia. — Dużą część mojej załogi stanowią Luzytańczycy. Przez kilka lat ich język stał się mi niemal tak bliski, jak ojczysty. — Wasza książęca mość jest kapitanem statku? — Elsa odchyliła się na fotelu. To wszystko brzmiało coraz bardziej niedorzecznie. Przyjrzała mu się bardzo uważnie, ale w dalszym ciągu nie dostrzegała żadnych oznak, wskazujących na bycie nietrzeźwym. — Być może słowo nawiguję nie było odpowiednim określeniem dotyczącym tego, czym zajmuję się na morzu — przyznał, ostrożnie dobierając słowa. — Walczę z piratami. Elsa próbowała doszukać się na drżącej twarzy infanta oznak żartu, lecz przekonała się już, że prędzej odnalazłaby igłę w stogu siana, niż dowcip w oczach infanta, które rzucały jej nieme wyzwanie. — Brzmi to niedorzecznie? — Bardzo, wasza książęca mość — przyznała stanowczo, podnosząc rękawicę bardziej z chęci samoobrony, niż konfrontacji. Zadała niewinne pytanie i dostała odpowiedź, o której nie wiedziała, co sądzić. — Cóż — mruknął — każdy tak reaguje. — Trudno uwierzyć, że następca tronu naraża życie w potyczkach z piratami, wasza książęca mość — odparła rzeczowo, wciąż mając nadzieję, że rozumnymi argumentami dotrze do infanta i przywróci tej rozmowie poprzedni, przyjazny ton. Przechylił kolejny puchar wina. Elsa przełknęła ślinę, kiedy dostrzegła, jak trzęsie mu się ręka i na wszelki wypadek postawiła swoją moc w stan gotowości. Książę udowadniał właśnie wszelkie złe przeczucia Anny. — Nigdy nie kłamię — zapewnił, a w jego głosie królowa wyczuła zawoalowane ostrzeżenie przed podobnymi podejrzeniami z jej strony. — Nikt nie wierzy, dopóki nie uratuję jego okrętu z rąk tych filhos da puta**! — warknął, uderzając pięścią w podłokietnik, jakby już wcale nie dostrzegał Elsy. — Myślę, że wasza wysokość powinna powściągnąć język — odparła twardo, będąc pewna, że ostatnie słowa księcia były jakimś niewybrednym przekleństwem. Tego było za wiele. Elsa rozejrzała się dookoła. Ucztujący byli zajęci tańcami, piciem i jedzeniem, nikt nie zwracał najmniejszej uwagi na to, co działo się za królewskim stołem. Książę Rubén spojrzał na królową ciężkim wzrokiem i wykrzywił twarz w grymasie, przez co wyglądał jak gargulec. Nagły ruch ręką musiał jednak odnowić ból w boku, gdyż infant zacisnął zęby, a jego spojrzenie nieco złagodniało. — Bracie, spokojnie — powiedział przyjaźnie książę Alexander, który nagle pojawił się za fotelem Elsy. Królowa posłała mu pełne wdzięczności spojrzenie i odetchnęła, choć wciąż mierzyła następcę tronu surowym spojrzeniem. — Wiem, że z pewnością nie czujesz się najlepiej. Idź odpocząć. — Alexander przemawiał powoli i uspokajająco, jakby zwracał się do małego dziecka. Taka taktyka nieoczekiwanie przyniosła skutek, gdyż wyraz twarzy jego brata łagodniał z każdą chwilą. Resztki złości odpłynęły, pozostawiając po sobie zmęczenie i... smutek? Nim Elsa zdołała się upewnić, książę Rubén wstał. — Przepraszam, wasza wysokość. Myślę, że powinienem odpocząć — wymamrotał spokojnie bardziej do siebie, niż do królowej. Następnie skłonił się sztywno Elsie i pozostałym gościom. Alexander nie spuszczał go z oka, dopóki nie dotarł chwiejnym krokiem do drzwi pałacu i nie zniknął za nimi. Królowa zorientowała się, że od kilkunastu sekund wstrzymywała oddech. — Czy wszystko w porządku, wasza wysokość? — zapytał troskliwie książę Alexander, przyklękając obok Elsy. — Nic mi nie zrobił, tylko trochę przeklinał. Tak myślę — wyjaśniła, próbując zebrać myśli. — Przepraszam za niego, wiem, że było to dość nieoczekiwane, ale niestety, takie zachowanie nikogo już tutaj nie dziwi. Rozmowa z Rubenem nie należy do łatwej sztuki. — Co jest tego przyczyną? Książę przysiadł na krawędzi fotela infanta, najpierw dyskretnie strącając z niego resztki jedzenia. — Nie chciałbym usprawiedliwiać zachowań mojego brata, ale swego czasu wiele przeszedł. Kilka lat temu, kiedy jeszcze służył na galeonie, doszło do zapłonu kilku beczek z prochem, które nie zostały właściwie zabezpieczone. Cały okręt spłonął, ocalał jedynie mój brat. To był prawdziwy cud. Pełne bezgranicznego współczucia serce Elsy sprawiło, że natychmiast poczuła się winna tak pochopnego osądu na księciu Rubenie. Pomimo iż jego zachowanie w żadnym wypadku nie wzbudzało zaufania, z własnego doświadczenia wiedziała, że tragiczne wydarzenia nigdy do końca nie dają o sobie zapomnieć. A skoro te wszystkie dramatyczne sceny, o jakich opowiadał Alexander miały miejsce na galeonie, oznaczało to, że następca tronu mógł cały czas mówić prawdę, co dodatkowo wzmocniło poczucie winy i skomplikowało jakąkolwiek pewną ocenę księcia Rubena. Chyba zaczynam rozumieć Annę, ''pomyślała, nie wiedząc, co zrobić z nagromadzonymi w czasie uczty podejrzeniami wobec księcia. Za każdym razem, kiedy go spotykała, zachowywał się inaczej. Która z wersji jego osoby była więc prawdziwa? Była pewna tylko jednego — następca tronu Iberii skrywał swoje tajemnice, które definiowały go w bardzo złożony sposób. Mogła się jedynie domyślać jak skomplikowaną konstrukcję utworzyły i na ile była ona dla niej i Anny bezpieczna. — Proszę się nie zadręczać, wasza wysokość. Mój brat najwyraźniej polubił waszą miłość, skoro zdecydował się podjąć rozmowę i naraził na pytania. Elsa jedynie skinęła głową w odpowiedzi, nie chcąc na razie o tym myśleć. Przyjęła wyciągniętą dłoń Alexandra, który nie zadawał już więcej pytań i zaprowadził ją do części stołu, którą zajmował wraz z Anną. Jego szeroki uśmiech niczym słońce opromienił jej wszystkie czarne myśli. * — (port.) ''dom jest tytułem szlacheckim, używanym w Portugalii (czyli Luzytanii), równoważny hiszpańskiemu (czyli iberyjskiemu) don ** ''—'''' ''(hiszp.) najłagodniejsze tłumaczenie tego wyrażenia to „sukinsyny" Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach